


DRIVER

by fallwhale



Series: SUGAR RUSH [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 因她的姓，困住她的性
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Series: SUGAR RUSH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619878
Kudos: 3





	DRIVER

**Author's Note:**

> #小媽 #後母 #繼母
> 
> 內含97的成份，請注意！小心吞食

  
  
「歡迎光臨。」毫無情感機械式的男性聲音，隨著自動門開啟的聲音響起。

蹲在飲料冷藏架前穿著公司發放的統一制服的男子，正把地上的箱子內的飲料一瓶瓶擺放至架上。再過半小時他就要下班了，店長出去辦事前交代他，擺完飲料後要打掃環境整理垃圾再下班，可是他不想，他想盡辦法能拖則拖，準備把雜活兒丟給下一班的單眼皮同事，他看在同事脾氣太好總是凹她，現在甚至學起同事追求的美感，費時得將架上數十種飲品都轉向正面朝前，和諧又整齊。

「阿森。」

男子的綽號被喚起，轉頭看到熟人手提著幾杯手搖飲朝他笑著。

「依舊準時呢，」阿森也回以笑容，不過他的笑容倒是覬覦熟人手上的飲品。「有我的嗎？有我的吧。」

「當然，」清亮而不失可愛的嗓音爽朗得接話。「我進去囉。」

向朋友招呼完的女子，熟門熟路的推開門上貼著“STAFF ONLY”字樣的隔間內。女子一推開門，房內正中心有一張堆滿各式各樣物品而雜亂的長桌，桌邊坐著兩個女子；面對著她的女孩還有張稚嫩的臉龐，是剛上大學的新鮮人，雖然才認識不到一個月，不過女子對她印象很好，是個招人疼的小可愛。而背對她坐的是染著一頭淺棕中長髮的女子，是她來的目的。

「秀榮姐姐！」小可愛聽見開門聲抬起頭就開心地喊著。

「店長不在吧。」提著飲料的秀榮走近桌邊，拉開淺棕髮女子旁的椅子坐下，裝作不經意的看了過去。果然那人專心一致玩著手遊，無法分神。她已經換上和阿森一樣的制服，但她穿來卻是和她穿上自個兒的私服一樣帥氣，甚至還有些性感。

「不在、不在，就算店長在也沒關係啊，大家都很歡迎妳來。」小可愛甜膩的嗓音配上塑膠袋摩擦的聲響把秀榮的注意力給轉移。

「是因為飲料吧。」秀榮笑著也不惱的看著小可愛笑開嘴的反駁說才不是呢。

不過小可愛嘴上說著不是，手倒是很誠實得挑了個喜歡的順走一杯，便低頭配著微波食品繼續滑手機去了。頓時失去交談的空間，隨即被遊戲音效以及追劇的對話聲所充滿。秀榮不介意她被冷落在一旁，這樣她反而才能好好地看著她要找的人。而那個從頭到尾玩著手遊的人似乎不在意，或者因為太專注而沒有察覺到，自己敞開而坐的大腿內側被秀榮給撫上。秀榮看著她毫無反應也不怎麼計較，她已經習慣這個人在外頭有些疏離而無所謂的神態，因為這些疏離都會在兩人獨處時會被她給加倍拉近。

門此時被打開，秀榮轉過頭去看，是阿森。阿森眼睛發亮地就像他看見她手上的飲料一樣。阿森一手抵著門框，一手捉著門把有些興奮地喊著。

「欸！康，外找。」

「嗯⋯？誰呀？」沈浸在手遊裡的人分了點心神回答。

「說是叫柱現，來給妳送晚餐。」阿森難按耐住興奮的心情說著。

而秀榮就在阿森說出來人的名字時，手上摸著的大腿明顯感覺到抽動了一下，秀榮一臉訝異得看著她馬上放下手機起身走向阿森那去。遊戲畫面仍進行著，就被她丟下，第一次見那人在外頭情緒如此波動，秀榮越發覺得不對勁，她的直覺告訴她，此時來的這個人對康來說絕對不是一般人，警惕起來的秀榮也起身想走去門外看看這個叫“柱現”的人長什麼樣子。

先行來到門口的康就被阿森一臉八卦地摟著肩膀。「欸，康，她是誰啊？幹！超美的。」

 **——超美的？！** 逐步走近的秀榮，跨大步伐來到門旁，此時的康早已甩開掛在她肩膀上八卦的阿森，走向阿森口中那“超美的”人去。

她們佇立在櫃台前，離員工休息室有些距離，康背向她們，把那女人的身子遮了大半去，秀榮聽不到她們說了什麼，也看不見那女人的面貌，而就在此時，她們一同移動了腳步，康移步到女人的左側，就在這個瞬間，秀榮看到了女人的側顏，她不自覺得倒吸一口氣，心情複雜得難以言喻，她打死都不會承認剛剛那一個瞬間她內心讚歎了女人的面貌，更不想去嫉妒她，這樣等於間接承認她被比下去了。

女人隨著康走出了便利店，好事的阿森追上幾步持續盯著女人不放，而後隨即折返到秀榮身邊八掛著：

「靠！康瑟琪厲害了。」興奮上頭的阿森沒有注意到早黑了一臉的秀榮，繼續問著：「秀榮妳認識嗎？」

秀榮搖著頭，而阿森彷彿是忘了和秀榮說過一般，他又開始從頭到腳的誇起女人的美貌。語氣和著羨慕還有些妒忌，最後甚至還徵求秀榮的同意問道：「真的超美的吧？」

秀榮擠出勉強的笑容硬是用活潑的語調回答。「嗯，蠻美的。」

回到座位上的秀榮還有些恍神，那人的手遊已經停留在因為失敗而結束的畫面，她有種自己也輸了的感覺，在感覺到康身上震顫的時候、在看到女人的面貌像是被比下去一樣。之前那些像蒼蠅般圍繞在康瑟琪身邊的女人們也是這種挫敗的感覺嗎？現在她是唯一能夠待在康瑟琪身邊的女人，只要再一句話，有實無名的她就可以實實在在地名正言順得擁有康瑟琪，從床伴變成女朋友；只要再一句話，她願意等，好的獵人耐得住等待，可是現在因為這個女人的出現她再也不能那麼果斷。在康瑟琪還沒說出什麼、向她解釋之前，她不想給自己平添煩惱。她有自信，這幾個月來和康瑟琪的相處，雖然和一般戀愛的順序反了，但是她仍有信心能夠拿下她的心。

秀榮開始分析眼下獲得的情報。只不過馬上就遇到瓶頸，那女人的美貌使她難以推論出女人實際的年紀，女人將頭髮梳妝成包頭狀，額前散下幾綹捲髮配上一身白底藍墨畫的短版洋裝，淡雅的妝容襯著她看來可鹽可甜，散發著高貴又內斂的氣息，著實不像是自己身邊朋友，估計應該是要再年長個幾歲。只是她手上兔子圖案的便當包巾和女人的氣質實在有很大的違和感。

過沒多久康瑟琪回來了。手裡提著剛剛在女人手上的東西，後頭還跟著八卦的阿森追問女人的來歷。

秀榮看著康瑟琪笑而不答坐回她旁邊的椅子上，她又用著那無害的笑容裝傻著。每次她只要擺出這個笑，秀榮總是拿她沒轍。不論她用那張笑起來圓嘟嘟的臉說出什麼低俗的話語她都全盤接受、點頭答應。

稍早出外辦事的店長此時也回來了，看見本該在外面顧店的阿森和新來的小妹妹藝琳同學圍在康瑟琪身邊大呼小叫著。

店長看見康瑟琪身旁的秀榮沒有多說什麼，這孩子說話得體、長得也可愛，做事圓滑周道，每次來都乖乖坐在位置上，便不以為意默認秀榮出入員工休息室。他向秀榮點頭示意後也來到康瑟琪身後，馬上就看到平常吃著微波食品的人桌上擺著過於豐盛的肉排餐盒。

「瑟琪今天帶便當了？」店長好奇的疑問從康瑟琪頭上響起。但嘴裡正在咀嚼的康瑟琪還來不及回應，在旁邊的阿森不嫌事大搶著回答。

「店長！你不知道剛剛有個超級漂亮的大姐姐送來的！」

店長繞過他們走去牆邊的置物櫃前放進包包，邊脫下外套時也想起了什麼，一聲啊的長聲，像是領悟了什麼的說：「是女朋友啊。」

「不是。」這次康瑟琪倒是答得很快，即使嘴裡還咀嚼著，咬字有點含糊不清，但語氣倒是十分堅定。

屏氣凝神盯著康瑟琪的側顏等待回覆的秀榮聽到她的反駁後鬆了戒心，嘴角甚至無意識翹起勝利的微笑。但聽到否定答案的店長回想著和剛剛看到的畫面有所衝突，疑惑得囁嚅著。「不是嗎？」

雖然想著康瑟琪可能想要隱瞞，但一時興起的惡趣味，突然想看看平時冷靜淡如水的人慌張起來的模樣，便話鋒一轉把稍早看到的畫面如實轉述出來。「手都牽著那麼緊還不是嗎？」

康瑟琪吃飯的動作瞬時被冰封般原地凍住，旁邊一臉大寫著我就知道的阿森隨即推了康瑟琪一把。

「靠！康瑟琪妳行啊，原來是愛妻便當！」

「就說不是了，別亂說。」

  
於事無補的解釋被嬉鬧聲給掩蓋，阿森不理會、不接受反駁更加地奪命連環追問，女人是誰、在哪裡認識的、認識多久、怎麼把到的⋯⋯語出驚人的店長則站在一旁得逞的顆顆笑著看他投下的小石頭激出一波波漣漪，只覺得有趣得緊。被店長從背後捅了一刀的康瑟琪只是一再強烈聲明女人不是她的女朋友，可也沒多說女人是她的誰。而始終在一旁看好戲的藝琳同學則是趁火打劫偷夾好幾塊肉排，放到自己的餐盒裡。心情如同洗三溫暖的秀榮始終沒有人來搭理她，她腦袋不斷轉著這個突如其來的女人到底是康瑟琪的誰？是搞曖昧的人？還是床伴？還是那女人真的是正宮？

那她自己，又是康瑟琪的誰？

在鬧事的調笑聲中，康瑟琪匆促地吃完晚餐，就趕緊拎著嘴巴還塞著肉排的藝琳出去上班。  
秀榮來了之後，都還沒能康瑟琪說上一句話，她開始有些焦急，可她現在什麼都做不了，她只能和往常一樣坐在這幾坪大的空間等待康瑟琪下班。

只是今天，秀榮得和桌上那空了的餐盒下墊著的兔子包巾乾瞪眼好幾個小時。而她為康瑟琪帶來的飲料，甚至貼心地為她插上吸管放到她眼前，仍保持原樣的孤零零擱在桌上，一口都沒被喝下。  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
秀榮抬起頭，牆上的時鐘顯示22:45左右，剩最後一點時間，只要再等一下，再晚點就能要到一個答覆。

沉悶擁擠的小房間被人推開門，隨即而來的活力為消沉寂靜的房間注入生機。

「下班啦！下班啦！」秀榮剛認識的小可愛藝琳解脫地喊著。

「這麼早？」

「瑟醬說沒什麼人了，她自己一個人就可以了。」藝琳脫下制服隨手扔在桌上，拿起被擱在桌上的手機回覆起訊息。

秀榮有些介意藝琳口中稱呼康瑟琪的方式。有時候她會有些錯覺，總覺得她們之間也有點什麼，可是康瑟琪說藝琳只是認識很久的妹妹，沒什麼。她很想不以為意，可是她們之間的親暱感有時連她都難以突破。大學進修日文的藝琳有時會用日語感謝瑟琪的溺愛，她不知道是不是因為藝琳的關係，所以康瑟琪也學會幾句簡單的日文，也裝模作樣的回著。

“瑟ちゃん、大好きだよ。”

“私も。”

明明就是簡單的幾句話，可是配上一個撒嬌的擁抱，一個寵溺的摸頭，實在讓秀榮對她們倆的關係難以捉摸。也許剛剛就在外面她們又上演這一個橋段。不過現在最要緊的是先搞清楚陌生女人的來歷，秀榮想也許這個認識很久的妹妹說不定會知道些什麼。

「藝琳，妳跟瑟琪認識很久了吧？」

「嗯，我還在唸小學就認識了，大概小六吧，瑟醬那時候已經是高中生了。」

「那妳們怎麼認識的啊？」秀榮將身子前傾，把語氣提高，裝作富有興致地問著。

「欸？瑟醬沒跟妳說嗎？」藝琳喝了一口秀榮帶來的飲料，沒有注意到秀榮面色僵凝了一刻，繼續說著。「我們是在舞蹈教室認識的，那時候瑟醬還真有人氣，好多人都想認識她，雖然現在也是。」

「那今天來的女生也是那時候認識的嗎？」

「喔，柱現姐姐嗎？應該不是，還要再更早吧？我不知道耶，我認識瑟醬時，她們已經認識了。」

藝琳早就眼尖的發現秀榮言語、面色間隱隱透露的不安情緒，從小就扮演在康瑟琪和她眾多的仰慕者間的仲介，這樣的表情和套話她交手到都能專門寫一本書來賣了。要是放在以前，她會依自己的喜好幫康瑟琪篩選，然後隨意打發掉。不過就最近觀察下來，她看得出康瑟琪蠻喜歡秀榮的，至少不會排斥肢體碰觸，那代表康瑟琪把她劃進了親密範圍內，就像和柱現姐姐一樣。加上藝琳自己也很喜歡秀榮，雖然大多是因為秀榮跟柱現姐姐一樣，喜歡照顧人，也總愛餵食康瑟琪，而跟在康瑟琪身邊總能一起被照顧到。藝琳想起柱現姐姐曾虧她說自己就像緊黏依附在鯨魚身上的小魚兒一樣，不過那隻呆頭鯨魚康瑟琪樂意的很，她也不介意。但要是因為呆頭鯨魚的遲鈍把食物來源給縮減了，小魚兒可是會很頭疼的。

「啊呀，秀榮姐姐妳不用擔心啦，她們只是很要好的朋友而已，」藝琳安撫得接著說，「而且柱現姐姐一直都很喜歡肢體接觸的，也會跟我挽手臂、搭肩的。」

「那——」

「好樣的金藝琳！我就想說怎麼沒看到妳，原來康又幫妳cover。」還想繼續追問的秀榮硬是被準備執大夜班的哥哥們闖進來打斷。

吵吵鬧鬧的鬥嘴聲把房間的分貝量提高不少，卻把失語的秀榮給隔絕成像是不同空間的人。秀榮只能看著他們吵鬧著，她被那一面之緣的女人搞得心煩意亂。她真的很討厭這些有時間累積的情感，何況是在青春歲月裡遇見的。不管是誰，能維持到出社會都還有聯絡並且有親暱舉動，這個女人一定不是什麼普通人。

沒多久店長就進來把值大夜班的哥哥們都趕了出去接康瑟琪的班，而康瑟琪進來後看到藝琳還在便有些指責得開口：

「小鬼不是讓妳先下班了，還在這裡摸，快回家。」

「我不是在等妳一起下班嗎？」

「誰讓妳等了，快點收拾。」

康瑟琪的東西不多，她穿上放在椅背的皮衣外套，再把早已被掃空的飯盒蓋上，再用兔子包巾包裹起來，一手提著便當，一手拿起秀榮買的飲料轉過身輕聲對秀榮說，走吧。

秀榮不發一語得跟在康瑟琪後頭，康瑟琪那台很襯她氣質的消光黑摩托車就停在店外頭，才剛發動車子，藝琳隨後步出店外朝康瑟琪而來。

「瑟醬，妳跟柱現姐姐說如果她下次要來，也幫我做一份便當好嗎？」

康瑟琪今晚又聽見那個名字，那總是讓她心神不寧的名字，她有些沒由來的腹中一股怒氣升了上來。

「再說，快回去，到家跟我說一聲。」

「小氣鬼，算了！我自己去跟柱現姐姐說，順便跟她說妳都欺負我，叫她教訓妳，哼！」

「呀！金藝琳——」

  
悶著頭懊惱的康瑟琪，只能在原地看著頭也不回的藝琳離去，心裡憤恨不平地想著這幾年真把這臭小鬼給寵上天去了。而枯站在一旁的秀榮則不發一語地等著上車，但內心的思想活動從沒停過。

  
今晚的康瑟琪真的很不對勁。至少她認識康瑟琪以來沒見她那麼失態過，亦或者如此佔下風。她越想越覺得擔心，那個女人跟康瑟琪之間的關係絕對不是像藝琳之間說的只是親暱舉動的朋友而已那麼簡單。絕對有什麼。就像現在康瑟琪的怒氣全體現在她的車速裡，甚至可以說是橫衝直撞，她在車流間鑽來鑽去，就算前方信號燈已經亮黃，她竟執意催下油門，硬是闖了過去，絲毫沒有要停下來的意思。像是在逃避什麼一樣。秀榮只能緊緊抱著康瑟琪怕自己落下了，但她更怕自己其實從沒追上過她。

最後康瑟琪還是一如既往地平安把秀榮給送回她家樓下，戴著全罩式安全帽的康瑟琪撥開面罩，替下了車杵在車旁的秀榮摘下安全帽，勾在掛鉤上說了聲晚安，就馬上移車想離開。秀榮有個念頭，她快要抓不住她了。如果她現在放康瑟琪走，康瑟琪就會永遠的離她而去。她一個箭步過去，轉動鑰匙熄火，趁康瑟琪還沒反應過來就猛地親了下去，蠻橫地用舌頭撬開她緊閉的牙關，像打劫似的一處都不放過地收刮康瑟琪口內的津液。吻到彼此的臉都緋紅，秀榮才願意放開康瑟琪，她瞠著那水汪汪的大眼對康瑟琪發出邀請。

「上來。」

「今天不行。」

放在平時，這對康瑟琪可是十分受用，但她現在拒絕自己的堅決如反駁女人不是她的女朋友一樣堅定。

「瑟琪⋯⋯」秀榮捉著又向後倒車準備離去的瑟琪。

「很晚了，妳早點休息。」說完，康瑟琪轉動鑰匙發動了機車。

「妳要去找那個女人，對嗎？」

康瑟琪僵住動作，轉頭看向秀榮，眼裡她那轉瞬即逝的怒氣，秀榮還是捕捉到了。康瑟琪短短幾秒間就收拾好情緒，淺淺的勾起嘴角笑著說。

「晚安。」倏地就催下油門離開秀榮的視線。

  
康瑟琪明明說的是晚安，沒錯吧？可是為什麼聽來就像是訣別一樣？秀榮有如那場被棄置的遊戲，遊戲分明還繼續著，可是人已離場。

秀榮蹲在原地放聲哭了出來。  
  
  
  
＊  
  
  
  
今天彷彿水逆一般，所有人都在找自己麻煩，店長也是、藝琳也是，甚至秀榮。

那個女人，一切都是因為那個女人。那女人又再一次打亂她的生活。

康瑟琪將夜晚寂靜無聲的大理石走廊踏著哐啷作響，她回家了。回到她成年前一直待的家。她有些時間沒回來了，打開門後便聽到從浴室傳來的水聲。她隨意脫下鞋，然後打開鞋櫃，卻不是為了放鞋。

果然。平時擺放著男性皮鞋的地方不在該有的位置上，康瑟琪離開玄關，往前走幾步就來到客廳，她憑藉客廳那盞為她留的燈光，低頭眯眼去瞧桌上的小紙條。

_工廠視察，下週回。_ 是她父親有些潦草的字。

  
康瑟琪確認完畢現在這個家只有自己和浴室裡的人，而接下來也會有很長一段時間只有她們。她脫下自己的外套隨意仍在沙發上，毫不遲疑地往浴室走去。

浴室外頭的洗衣籃披掛著白底藍墨畫的短版洋裝，康瑟琪站在虛掩的浴室前，才聽到裡頭被掩蓋在水聲之下的糜糜之音，康瑟琪在門口閉起眼站了一會，她穿越那片黑暗看見16歲的自己一臉慌張不知所措地站在外頭，最後16歲的她是逃走了。可是康瑟琪知道從那天起，那個地方就像是折返點，這些年來她不管離開多少次，離得有多遠、有多久，最後的最後，她還是又像現在這樣站在這裡。沒有真正離開過。

一推開浴室的門，康瑟琪便看見赤裸裸的女人在花灑下支手扶著牆扭動著，康瑟琪走了過去不怕濕身地從後頭抱住女人。女人被突如起來的擁抱愣得停止手上的動作，又因為熟悉的味道而放鬆警戒。康瑟琪伸出她那被女人稱讚過修長的手，將女人撫慰下身的手指放進自己的口中，替她把上頭沾黏的黏液給舔拭乾淨，隨即將自己的手指輕易地滑進女人溫暖的穴中，像女人稍早一般的模樣動作了起來，介於愉悅又難耐的吟聲就在康瑟琪耳邊響起嬈癢著她。女人仰著頭靠在康瑟琪肩上，康瑟琪立即偏頭過去吸吮女人緋紅起來的耳朵。

「以後別來我上班的地方。」康瑟琪逐步加重手指的力道。「他們在問妳是誰，妳是我的誰。」

妳是誰？妳是誰？而我又該是誰？

康瑟琪的心被這些問題重擊得碎了滿地，每一片都能映照出女人的臉。


End file.
